Aujourd'hui et demain
by Nelja
Summary: Saki pense encore à Shun, Maria la console, et elles imaginent leur avenir, si différent de ce qu'il sera réellement. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 8. Femslash, et mention de nombreux autres couples.


_Tout appartient à A-1 Pictures._

 _Spoilers seulement jusqu'à l'épisode 8, mais foreshadowing sur le reste. Discussions de différents couples - Maria/Saki principalement, Saki/Shun en second, mais pas seulement._

* * *

Maria se pencha au-dessus de Saki étendue dans l'herbe. Elle embrassa ses joues, ses yeux, son front, son cou, chatouillant la peau de sa petite amie de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que les soucis de Saki s'envolent de son visage, qu'elle rie et cueille la bouche de Maria.

"Je suis désolée, dit Saki. C'est juste que Shun…"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, pour ne pas gâcher plus l'humeur de Maria ou la sienne. Saki aimait Shun plus que quiconque, plus même que Maria, et tout en sachant qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse pour Satoru et lui, la jalousie la rongeait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le désir qu'ils voulaient cacher embraser leurs corps qui s'entremêlaient.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Maria. Shun t'aime aussi, et tout le monde sait que plus tard, si tu le veux, tu l'épouseras et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants."

La certitude de sa petite amie réchauffa le coeur de Saki, qui l'embrassa encore. Si Maria y croyait, elle pouvait certainement se l'imaginer elle aussi.

"J'espère pourtant que nous resterons amies," dit Saki.

"Bien sûr ! Même quand j'aurai des cheveux blancs, je m'occuperai toujours de toi. Tu en as bien besoin."

Saki se vengea en la chatouillant.

"Et toi, demanda-t-elle, épouseras-tu Satoru ? Comme cela, ils pourraient rester tous ensemble. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait que Shun et Satoru se séparent, c'est juste qu'elle voulait une place dans le coeur de Shun, et pendant un instant elle avait cru l'avoir."

"Non", répondit Maria, "oh non ! J'épouserai Mamoru. Je l'aime bien et il m'aime tant ! Il serait si malheureux sans moi ! Nous aurons de jolis enfants aux cheveux roux, et je l'aimerai, et je t'aimerai toujours. Satoru pourra trouver une jolie fille dans un autre groupe, puisque tu ne peux pas épouser les deux. Dommage, tu lui plais aussi, et je comprends pourquoi," conclut-elle en caressant la naissance de la gorge de Saki, si sensible.

Saki rit. "Ce n'est pas que je voudrais. L'épouser aussi. J'aime bien Satoru, mais parfois il est insupportable."

"Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il sort avec Shun", plaisanta, Maria, elle elle le regretta aussitôt. C'était peut-être plus sérieux qu'elle l'avait cru, et Saki redevint grave.

"Et si c'est Shun qui épouse une fille d'un autre groupe? Et s'il ne me remarque jamais ?"

"Je peux te garantir que si," s'exclama Maria, en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel. Elle embrassa Saki dans le cou. "Un jour, un homme tout bleu viendra des étoiles, et il nous dira : vous avez une mission, et vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir l'accomplir ?

"Quelle mission ?" Saki aimait l'imagination de Maria et ses histoires inventées, mais parfois, elle devait lui rappeler que c'était mieux avec une histoire.

"Peu importe ! Vaincre les moulins géants !"

Saki rit, et Maria fit semblant de s'offenser. "Après tout, nous avons déjà discuté avec une bibliothèque ! Alors qu'il vous enverra sauver son peuple de ces terribles envahisseurs, Shun sera en danger."

"Enlevé par un serpent géant !" ajouta Saki. "Qui, euh, travaille pour les moulins."

Cette participation rendit Maria plus gaie encore. "C'est ça ! Et tu seras la seule à pouvoir le sauver !"

"Pourquoi pas Satoru ?"

" Parce que… un seul d'entre nous pourra y aller, et je dirai bien sûr que tu es la meilleure. Mamoru aussi, il m'écoute toujours. Le serpent sera plus fort que Satoru, Shun et toi réunis, mais tu concevras un plan pour le vaincre par surprise et retourner sa force contre lui. Puis tu délivreras Shun, il te regardera dans les yeux, et te diras : Saki, je t'ai toujours aimée…"

Saki riait et rougissait, tremblante sous les paroles et les doigts caressants de Maria. Puis elle retourna Maria sur le dos après une brève lutte sans résistance, et, se couchant sur elle, l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Merci."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis une grande prophétesse, et tu es la seule qui m'écoute."

"Mais tu peux arrêter. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ne penser qu'à lui. Oui, je l'aime, mais je t'aime tant…"

Jubilant dans sa tête et son coeur, vacillant dans ses membres et son ventre, Maria se tut, et s'abandonna.


End file.
